ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Atnm Test
Should be given the normal monster format, also this should be not listed as a NM for various reasons, including but not limited to; it cons TWTBW to a level 75. Also the included picture is not up to wiki standards.--AnonRamuh 06:43, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :I formatted the page to those specifications. Also this image is DAT verification for anyone screaming photoshop/fake. -- 06:49, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Awsome job 10x faster then it was takeing me. Thank you very much.--AnonRamuh 06:55, 23 June 2008 (UTC) So who's up to the task of getting a picture up to wiki standards? Xalioniaf 06:57, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Idk who but someone needs to re pop this mob and get a proper picture before it's taken out of the game. <.< >.> --AnonRamuh 07:01, 23 June 2008 (UTC) If it's really a bogus NM just to be a placeholder for the "wrong ???" I don't think anyone will purposely pop it just to get an image with no playable characters in it. -- 07:17, 23 June 2008 (UTC) I hope no one else pops it Charitwo. Because if they do, they will "fail the test"--AnonRamuh 07:23, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Ok all joking around aside. To Kapao or anyone else that thinks this page shouldn't exist. You are correct in thinking this isn't a part of the game anymore. However perhaps more importantly it is now part of FFXI history. I'm sure as time goes on many of us will make reference to this incident, and many jokes will be made at ATNMs expense. It is important to have a record of things like this so that when someone asks "What's this ATNM you speak of" we have an intelligent, thoughtful, and historically accurate place to point them to.--AnonRamuh 17:21, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :At the very least, this could be moved to a page similar to History: Items Out of Use. --Xalioniaf 18:13, 23 June 2008 (UTC) There is also a template, but if it's "pop-able" and exists in the DATs, I'm not going delete someone's wiki article. Someone will see it and what to know what it's for, then they can search on the wiki and see that it is/was a bug. -- 18:29, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Can't see any reason for deleting this or moving it, I thought it was fine, it is nice to have a tiny bit of history here where SE got it wrong, I am guessing it was a "possible" spawn point for one of the new NMs in the ToAU areas, but Sage Sundi was drunk and forgot to remove the "???"? XD As a sidenote I would agree putting the template on it, as SE removed it, therefore it would exist in the DAT files and nowhere else. Unless the ??? is still there, but as far as a read the announcement by SE it had been removed. XedalOfAsura 18:37, 23 June 2008 (UTC) All that was said was this: Update Details - Addressed an issue where unintended "???" was being present in Wajaom Woodlands. Logging into the game this morning yielded no DAT changes, and it's still in there as "Atnm Test" so a template is appropriate. -- 18:46, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Had no idea Atnm Test was an item lol --Xalioniaf 19:47, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :It's not, the template can be changed to reflect both, which it has. -- 20:10, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Congrats to Leviathan Server for getting in this little tid bit of FFXI history. Shame I wasn't on that day to see it. :p Natsuchii 07:38, 2 November 2008 (UTC)